


memories

by pricc



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I love abusing noir, I'm Not Ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricc/pseuds/pricc
Summary: You've probably seen those fics where Peni or Miguel find a way to travel through dimensions and stuff. So I won't bore you with those details.The gang are hanging out and the kidsinsistedon going out. They decide to go to a nice mall nearby.It doesn't go very well.





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> **homophobia and slurs. Proceed with caution**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> uh welcome to me having writers block but I witness homophobia so I shit it all out in a random fic 
> 
> but yeah it's a long story, I basically wasn't very accepted from a random dude at my school for being pan?? idk man he's such a dumbass 
> 
> also this is highkey inspired by the mall near me, the Avenues
> 
> Sbarro has good pizza but their grease is orange like wtf
> 
> but yeah hope you enjoy if you're reading this in general you already are making me feel better <3

"I think people are staring."

"No s@$!."

The group of spiderlings walked through the large mall, gazing at the shops and trying to pass off as regular people. They would have gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for Ham. He gave people an angry look for staring. One woman basically ran from him.

"Alright," Peter lamented dully, "This isn't working. Sorry, Ham." Ham barely could reply before being shoved into Peter's backpack. A string of curses were let loose, and a group of girls nearby walked a bit faster. 

Everyone gave a small smile at that, except Noir, who was too busy taking in the colors. Every now and then, he would point out a slightly more discreet color, such as maroon or beige. It was a really nice mall. They were on the second floor, which had glass fencing to see the bottom floor. The walking area bustled with people, all talking, walking, texting, calling, and shopping.

Eventually, Peni groaned about being hungry. They made a small stop at a boba tea shack near the food court before actually getting the food (Miles wanted pizza, Gwen wanted Chick-fil-a, and Peni wanted teriyaki chicken). They all ended up getting strawberry flavor, except Peni who insisted green tea was the best. She isn't wrong, folks.

They eventually caved in to pizza (Peter B fell into the food argument too)and got it at a place called Sbarro. Noir didn't really trust the place, because the grease was apparently the color _orange,_ which seemed suspicious, but the cheese pizza wasn't that bad.

He took a sip of the weird (pink) strawberry drink with little jelly things in them. It was actually quite good. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and having nice conversation, and he felt awkward, so he grabbed everyone's trash and went to the bin.

The trash cans were behind a wall that was next to their table. Convenient. He tossed the stuff away, but stopped when he heard a commotion.

There were two women wearing identical shirts, with the colors pink, yellow, and blue on them. He silently felt a little pride at knowing these colors. There was a man, and maybe his girlfriend, jeering at them. One of the women protested, "I didn't mean to hit you! I apologized!" He just responded, "That's what they all say, fag."

* * *

_"You fag!"_

_Peter clutched his aunt's hand in one of his own, in the other, a grayscale apple. It had been so sweet a minute ago. Why was it sour now?_

_The man who was target to these shouts was on the ground of the street, sobbing. The dark red was a stark contrast to his gray skin. People threw rocks, trash, shoes. They yelled and shouted._

_"Aunt May, what are they doing?"_

_The response was a tight-lipped May and a much faster pace. They got to the dinky apartment when she grabbed his shoulders, and looked him in the eye._

_"Peter, listen to me. That man was being hurt. Hurt for love. He wanted love. They don't want him to love." "Why n-" He was interrupted with "You'll understand when you get older. This world is already so dark and dreary and depressing. Promise me, Peter. Promise me that you will never hurt anyone for love."_

 

 

 

_"I promise."_

* * *

Noir jolted out of the flashback, back into the harsh reality. He made a promise. He intended to keep it.

He marched up to the man, quietly and almost unseen. One of the poor women were crying as the other shouted at the laughing couple. People were filming.  _Film this,_ Noir thought. He tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned with a lazy "whaddaya want?"

Noir just smiled at him. Not a genuine Noir smile, that was extremely rare and looking at it made you have to smile back as you were filled with warmth. No, this was cold and angry. It was honestly frightening.

"Why do you give these poor women a hard time?" The man just smiled a cold, empty smile back (still not as scary) and stated, "They're gays. We know we can't have those things here."

"Why not?" Noir replied. "Well," the man said, "God doesn't want em here. We just gotta get them out." To which Noir replied, "Well, why did he create them?"

The man suddenly realized Noir wasn't on his side of this sick game. He wasn't as tall or strong as Noir, but he managed to pin him against the wall. "Listen here smartass, I'm just doing what everyone else is afraid to do. Tell these two that they are fucking disgusting!" Noir just yelled, " **No u!** " back. The man dropped him, stunned. People were laughing.

Peni, Gwen and Miles were trying to teach Noir some modern slang. They had covered no u, that's the tea, and mood. Thank god for teenagers. Noir took the man's surprise as an excuse to pin the guy up on the wall as karma.

"Listen here,  _smartass,_ " Noir hissed, "you leave these two alone, or I'll do much worse than what God supposedly has planned for the gays." People went "oooooh" and "burn!!" as he tossed the man onto the floor.

He gave a slip of paper to the woman who was crying. His phone number (according to Peni). She gave him a smile of thanks.

He sauntered back to the table, where everyone was sitting. "Noir, bud, what took you so long? We were about to go look for you. It's been about ten minutes!" Peter B exclaimed.

"Bathroom stop."

* * *

Later, the six of them sat at Aunt May's house, huddled around a TV. Ham picked the movie,  _Lone Survivor_ , which they ended at the 30 minute mark because the fact it said fuck every minute or so, and put on something else.  _Doctor Strange_ , they said. Noir liked that movie.

Aunt May handed them all popcorn, and a small chorus of "Thank you, Aunt May" was heard through the fight scenes of the movie. Gwen was scrolling through her phone when she gasped. The movie was paused. "What is it, Gwen?" Miles questioned.

Gwen just put the volume up on her phone and played a video. A voice Noir recognized as that sleazy man started to play. "Uh, bathroom break." He tried to get up, but Ham pulled him back. "No way, dude. This guy is super homophobic, I wanna see if someone f×!@s him up."  _You will,_ a voice in Noir's head mumbled.

A horrible 12 minutes of watching the video passed. When it finished, everyone was silent. For a moment. Then, everyone started talking at once.  _Good job. They're mad at you for beating a guy up. Look at what you've done now-_

"Noir, that was amazing!"

"You literally screamed no u!!"

"Can we watch that again?"

Noir's tenseness deflated. "You aren't mad?" To which Miles just scoffed, "Nah, dude, we're proud!"

Proud.

Peni encircled Noir in a hug, and he pretty much melted then and there. "You did great," she whispered. The movie went on smoothly. Everyone was happy.

* * *

[ _hey, this is the girl from the mall. I'm Sunny. Thank you so, so much for helping me and Diana._ ]

[ _it was nothing._ ]

[ _if anything, thank my aunt._ ]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading stay lit and ignore prejudice kids


End file.
